True Love
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: Kaze Sohma has been friends with Kyo for a while now, but what happens when she falls into a coma? Kaze looses her memmory, and the guilt of not saving her from the injury makes Kyo realize how much he actually loves her. Will Kyo be able to convince Kaze
1. Intro

Meagan: Alright, everyone. I haven't yet written this actually fic, but…I should finish by tomorrow morning. Which is St. Patrick's Day! Whoot! I get to dye my hair black after school today…

Kyo: Really? That's gonna be…Odd…

Yuki: I actually think she'd look good with black hair…Don't you think so, Honda-san?'

Tohru: Yes! Yes! I think she'll look great!

Meagan: **Anyways**…here's the summary!

**Summary**: Kaze Sohma has been friends with Kyo for a while now, but what happens when she falls into a coma? Kaze looses her memmory, and the guilt of not saving her from the injury makes Kyo realize how much he actually loves her. Will Kyo be able to convince Kaze of his affection?

Meagan: Okay, I know. Crappy summary. But who cares! Just read the first chapter once I update!


	2. Before the Accident

**Meagan**: Well, here goes probably my first real dramatic fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary**: Kaze Sohma has been friends with Kyo for a while now, but what happens when she falls into a coma? Kaze looses her memmory, and the guilt of not saving her from the injury makes Kyo realize how much he actually loves her. Will Kyo be able to convince Kaze of his affection?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

**Warnings**: I'll try no Oocness, but there may be some. New character. Swearing. Just things like that.

**Story Start Before the accident…**

"Hey Kyo-san. Where did you say we were going? I've never been to this part of town before…" asked Kaze. She looked around at the strange buildings, and then at Kyo.

Kyo sighed, "I told you it was a surprise…"

Kaze pouted, "I know…But I wanna know where we're going! Tell me tell me tell me tell me please?" her lower lip trembled.

"Fine…I'm taking you to the park."

She cocked her head to the side, "But there's a park real close to Shii-san's house…Why couldn't we just go there?"

Kyo laughed, "Well, because I like this one better, and I know you'll like it, too. I promise." Kaze smiled, and nodded, as they walked through the streets of town. _'After what I tell you when we get there, this park will be really special to me…And I hope it will be to you, too, Kaze…'_ Kyo sighed.

Soon Kaze started tugging at Kyo's jacket, "Kyo-san…Is that it over there?" she asked, pointing over to a sign that read 'Moto Park'.

Kyo nodded, "Yea…That's it, alright…"

Kaze looked starry eyed at all the cherry blossom trees, "Woah…So pretty…Is this why you like this park so much, Kyo-san? We don't have a lot of these at the park by Shii-san's house…"

"That's only one reason why I like it here so much…" Kyo smiled, as he grabbed Kaze's hand, pulling her over to a swing set, "Remember when we were kids? You were too small to keep your momentum going, so I had to keep on pushing you." Kaze laughed, as she got on one of the swings.

Kyo started pushing Kaze back and forth on the swing, as she just sat there, laughing, "Kyo-san, just not too high, okay? I still don't like hights…"

"Really? I swore you got over that fear…" Kyo said, as he stopped pushing for a while, and sat in the swing next to Kaze, "Um…Kaze…I wanted to tell you something…"

"Go ahead!" she smiled, causing Kyo to blush.

"Well…" suddenly he was cut off, when a bunch of black vans pulled up, surrounding the small park. Everyone in the park panicked, and those who tried to get away were either shot, or stabbed.

"Everybody freeze!" someone shouted, as people in all black poured out of the vans, and ran about either hitting people in the back of the neck with their guns, or throwing into the ground, face first.

Someone walked up behind Kyo, and threw him into the nearest tree, "Kyo-sa—" Kaze was cut off, when someone rammed their gun into her back, making her loose consciousness.

"Kaze!" Kyo screamed, as she dropped to the ground.

**Chapter End**

**Meagan**: Well, I hope that was exiting enough…

**Kyo**: What the hell happened! You hardly explained it!

**Meagan**: So? Who cares? Anyways, please review!


End file.
